


A Breath Apart

by RedLlamas



Series: Swords and Bandages [2]
Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: April Fools' Day, Fruit hat, Gen, M/M, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, mine, really gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 12:30:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4746539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedLlamas/pseuds/RedLlamas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tilly is to blame for roping Lancelot in this absurd holiday.<br/>Tilly is <i>also</i> to blame for putting them in this position.<br/>Tilly is to blame for everything that went wrong (that went right).</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Breath Apart

Why did Lancelot do this. Lancelot did not have to do this. There was no reason for this. But no, he had to talk to Tilly on March 31st, where he then got ideas. He collaborated with Tilly on some fiendish plan, something that could have been easily avoided had Ahkmenrah interrupted sooner.

Ahkmenrah was uneasy as he laid in his sarcophagus for the day. At least tomorrow, the museum would be a bit festive thanks to Tilly.

April Fool's Day was tomorrow, and without actually telling anyone, their favorite night guard decorated some statues with wigs, put a clown nose on all of the heads of the Xiangliu, put dog toys around Trixie, etc.

Tilly promised him that he wouldn't be subject to any thing, since he's royalty and all. "I also don't want to face, like, the full capacity of your wrath. With like, curses and stuff? Nuh-uh," Tilly had oh-so gracefully put it. Ahk had been grateful for that, and still is.

But when he woke up the next night? Oh, no. Like hell he was grateful.

He was clued in by the way several exhibits were giggling at him. "What?" he had asked. One of them pointed towards a reflective surface, stifling their laughter. Ahk was worried, thinking maybe his clothes weren't on correctly, or maybe Tilly _did_ do something to him anyways, or maybe —

Tilly _did_ do something, and he was going to hunt her down, and place a curse on her house, a curse that will make her whole entire family have scarabs crawl out of their ears and mouth on the first of every April so then she and the rest of her line will feel his anger.

Ahkmenrah's internal tirade on Tilly was interrupted when he heard a hearty chuckle to his left. He turned to see Lancelot standing there, hands behind his back. "My, aren't you looking healthier!"

Tilly had replaced his crown with a fruit hat.

A. _Fruit. Hat._

Ahkmenrah's glare could easily have killed any mere mortal, but alas, Lancelot was made of wax, and could not easily die from Ahkmenrah's fury.

He walked up to Lancelot and declared, "Where. Is. Tilly."

Lancelot was laughing a bit, now that Ahkmenrah was closer to him. He looks so _funny_ with fruits on his head! Just like Eric!

"And why would you like to know, my King?" Lancelot mockingly bowed. Ahkmenrah's glare intensified. By a smidgen.

"That was not a question, _Sir Lancelot_. That was a command. Now tell me where Tilly is." He jabbed a finger at Lancelot's chest, which actually hurt. Amazing, considering he was wearing armour. He felt a little frightened by the Pharaoh's hidden strength. Nonetheless, he cleared his throat, stepped back, and moved his hand from behind his back.

"Oh, are you sure it was Tilly who replaced your crown?"

In his hand was Ahkmenrah's crown, a smug smile on his face. Truth be told, they had come up with the idea together, but Tilly actually did it before sunset, hiding the crown behind Lancelot. The prank was a success — Ahkmenrah looked like a fool!

But now that Ahkmenrah had found him, and had hurt him — with his finger, no less! — Lancelot started to back away because he swears he can see steam coming out of Ahk's ears. Ahkmenrah followed him, eyes never averting from his face.

"Lance _lot_ ," Ahkmenrah growled, walking faster to catch up with the knight in question.

If an American saw what Lancelot was doing, they would say he was basically moonwalking. But that's just the American talking.

Lancelot smartened up and turned around, hightailing it out of there, _giggling_ to himself. He thinks the giggles are because he's nervous about facing Ahkmenrah's wrath, but y'know.

Anyways.

Lancelot is running like hell, Ahkmenrah's robes billowing behind him. Lancelot doesn't know the layout of the museum that well, being awake for several weeks now. He's just turning corners at any familiar places. He arrived at the Great Court, jumping in between the exhibitions. Ahkmenrah was two steps behind him, ditching his fruit hat along the way. Lancelot finally got a clearing, sprinting away, passing several Kakiemon elephants on his way.

"Block him from me! Block him!" He yelled after him, and turned a corner into a hallway. He could hear Ahkemnrah's frustrated groan, imagining him having to maneuver around a nine foot tall elephant. The thought was really funny, so much that he slowed down a bit to catch his breath and laugh.

"I've got you now!" Ahkmenrah hollered as he came up five feet behind him. Lancelot turned around just in time to not react at all, being tackled by the pharaoh before he could run away.

They fell to the floor, and started trying to out-maneuver each other in getting away. Lancelot slid the crown to the other side of the hallway, managing to get up from under Ahkmenrah. The sudden push made him fall, and had him tumbling over his own feet trying to apprehend Lancelot again.

Lancelot got to the crown, and held it to his chest. He turned around to taunt Ahkmenrah with it but was soon pinned by Ahkmenrah to the wall, a death grip on each of wrists.

Ahkmenrah was exactly one inch shorter than him, but he seemed to be much stronger and powerful in that moment, muscle keeping the armour-clad knight in place as he stood before him.

Lancelot swears he took his breath away, but why he'll never know.

They were both panting, running around the museum not being commonplace for either. Ahkmenrah's hair stuck to his face, ruffled, framing him, accentuating his handsome features.

"Lancelot," his voice was softer now, but still had a firmness to it. "Give me my crown. Please."

He hesitated.

Lancelot was breathing again, but Ahkmenrah wasn't glaring daggers at him anymore, and he never noticed exactly how _blue_ his eyes were. Lancelot didn't know how regal Ahkmenrah is until he was just a breath away.

There was a long stretch of silence until he spoke, "My hand."

Ahkmenrah let it go, letting Lancelot give him his crown. There was a hint of sadness as Ahkmenrah pulled away, stepping back, awkwardly holding his crown in his hands. "Thank you."

He was walking away now, head bowed. When he came to the entrance to the Great Court, he finally put on his crown, stood up straight, and walked like a king should.

Lancelot still stood by the wall, looking after the King. He looked until he was lost in the crowd. Lancelot walked to the entrance and saw Ahkmenrah weaving in betwixt the exhibitions.

He was going to go try and see if he could find his way to wherever Tilly was, but the King looked back at him, and held his gaze.

The spell was broken, for Ahkmenrah bashfully looked away and continued walking. Lancelot looked until he couldn't see him anymore.

He turned and walked in the opposite direction of his King.

**Author's Note:**

> I _really_ want them to kiss but ughhh I have to build up their relationship in three years uuggghhhh


End file.
